The Untitled Series: Six
by Queaky
Summary: This is somewhat of a preview for a story that I am working on. Modern Day, AU, with the usual fluff and a tiny twist between two certain people's relationship...


Zelda closed her violet eyes and gripped the sides of her chair while memories of her childhood flew through her mind like the Enterprise at Warp Speed. Flashes of the all-out brawls between herself and her twin, Tetra, came to mind and with them came the other fights where her sister had been there as her defender or back up. Tetra had always been there... right by her side... she couldn't just abandon her.

Zelda smiled at the five College Deans before her and met her Principal's eyes. "Thank you all very much... but, I cannot. I understand the oppurtunity this presents and that it is a privellage that few would pass up, however, I am in no hurry to grow up." She grinned at that and added on a bright note. "But, I'll gladly fill out my applications to each one of your Colleges so that my choice can be made upon my graduation."

After a short discussion on how the Professors were sorry to hear she had decided not to graduate early, Zelda was allowed to leave though she got the strangest feeling that Principal Rauru would ask to see her later on in the day. She shrugged it off and made her way into the hallways which were somewhat desolate with everyone being in their Second Period class.

A sudden flash of green caught her eye and she stopped just outside of a Janitor's closet which sat ajar. "Marco." She called, smirking, and leaned against the brick wall next to the entrance.

"Polo." A reply came from a voice that was a pleasent baritone and it accompanied a tan face with blonde locks that would have swept against strong shoulders if it was ever pulled out of its ponytail.

"Link." Zelda laughed. "I should've known it was you."

"Shoulda ," He grinned, "coulda ," he winked, " woulda." He stuck his tongue out and pressed a finger to his lips then proceeded to slip out of the room.

Zelda raised a brow as he shut the door and placed a hand on her lips. "Do I want to know what prank you've cooked up this year?"

Lincoln Wolfgang Hudson was eighteen years old, older than her just by a few months, and shared two classes with Zelda this semester. One was History which the 'Bad Boy in looks but without the drama' seemed to have a knack for and the other was Chemistry though he had confessed that he only took that class to see if he could make something explode.

His blue eyes were cerulean in hue though it was known that they changed shades depending on his mood and Link grinned that brilliant smile of his. "Not unless you're afraid of losing that Valedictorian spot that you're so proud of."

"You're smart, Link, not a genius." Zelda laughed and shook her head but suddenly became very away that he was inches away from her. She looked up into his face, he stood a head taller than her, and blinked. "Um... can I help you?"

Link seemed to be judging something about her and the thought that he was sent uncomfortable shivers down Zelda spine. They had a friend-only-in-school relationship since Ninth Grade but that hadn't stop either for developing a bit of a crush on the other though neither said anything about it. "Zelda?"

"Yeah?" She frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm going to ask you something very important." He was completely serious but something in his eyes helped ease the sudden tension.

"Okay..."

He winked. "Will you sneak around the corner with me to witness my genius as only the smartest girl in the whole school can do?"

Zelda laughed, feeling relief flood through her. "Lead the way!" He snatched her cold hand up in his large, warm one then proceeded to slingshot them around the corner where he pressed her back against the wall with a finger to her chest.

"Hold up.." Link glanced back over to the closet then motioned for her to look.

A forty-or-something year old man named Terrance was dressed in a dirty, green jumpsuit and Zelda immeadiatly recognized him as the janitor everyone called Tingle but she hadn't any clue way. She did know, however, that Tingle had an amazing artistic ability even though all he ever drew where Fairys.

Tingle opened the door while he hummed away and, to Zelda's shock, was floored to the ground when the screech of an air horn blared suddenly. Her violet eyes went wide along with Tingle's though she hadn't jumped nearly as much as the man and then she heard Link laugh.

He was trying very hard not to but it was still there even muffled by his fingerless gloved hands. She rose a brow at him and when he opened his mouth to explain... he lost all control and burst out laughing as teachers, students, the College Professors, and Principal Raru came runnning into the hallway.

Zelda was about to say: "Way to blow your cover." but she stopped herself because she was suddenly very... liplocked.

Link pulled his mouth away from hers, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes though Zelda wasn't sure whether it was about them kissing or not, and bowed at the sudden applause from the nearest student body. Just then another horn went off, spooking everyone, and sending Rauru down another corrider with rage boiling across his face.

The seventeen year old golden blonde Hylian blinked at the young man who had just assualted her lips then smirked. "Care to explain the show you just put on for half the class?"

"You have _devastingly_ kissable lips, Ms. Poe." Link smiled. "And as for the, uh, explanation... I'll let _you_ figure that one out." He turned away as the sound of a booming laugh captured their attention.

Link's best friend since fifth grade, Ganondorf, held out a fist with a grin equal to the blonde's. "Bump thine fist. Thy Jedi Master ist most proud, young padawan." Their fists meet and they both turn to Zelda with brilliant grins.

"Hey, Goldilocks, you gonna come or what?" Link smirked and held out his hand.

Zelda steps forward and makes a choice that sends her life down a path of passion, betrayal, heartbreak, tragedy, forgivness, and love that ends with the Three of them as they are at that exact moment... all half insane, smiling, and friends.


End file.
